A Grimm Party
by Midnight Cities
Summary: Sabrina is persuaded into going to a party after Puck says she is to 'good' to go to one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! Sorry if its really bad! ENJOY**

"A party huh?" asked Sabrina giving her best friend Piper a questioning look.

"It's gonna be fun!" she exclaimed, her red curls bouncing up and down "And it's gonna be at David's house" she said batting her long eyelashes; her green eyes twinkling.

"Ohhhh David!" mocked Sabrina's other best friend Reyna, playing with her dark brown hair just like Piper does when he's around.

"Stop it!" she said punching Reyna in the stomach, but they could all see her face getting red and a small smile appear.

Sabrina looked at the paper again and sighed "I don't know guys, I mean it's not really my thing-"

"Oh shut up, were gonna have a blast!" cried Piper

"I don't think it's that Piper" said Reyna "It is probably because Robin is gonna be there"

Sabrina blushed, but it didn't hide the death glare she shot her. Piper covered her mouth to hide her giggles and Reyna smiled evilly toward Sabrina.

"Speak of the devil" whispered Piper, pointing behind Sabrina

Sabrina turned around. Piper was right. Walking down the hall with his gang behind him came the Trickster King, Lord of Faerie, Master of Mischief. With his dirty blonde hair and green eyes, the one and only, Puck.

He stopped infront of Sabrina and leaned against the locker, staring at her with that glint of evil in his eyes. He looked down at the party flyer and grabbed it out of her hands.

"You going to the party, Sabrina?" said one of the guys, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Puck "Grimm here is to 'good' to go to a party"

Sabrina glared at him and snatched the paper back, then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Actually, I was just asking my friends here what to wear" she said, still staring at Puck. Then, he let out a huge laugh and looked back at Sabrina.

"You really expect me to believe your going to a party?" he said, still laughing. Sabrina scowled and turned on her heals, slamming her locker as she stomped away.

"Are you okay?" whispered Piper

"My house, tonight at 7:00" she said, still fuming from her encounter with Puck. Reyna and Piper looked at each other then at her in confusion

"We have a party to get ready for."

"Are you serious?" said Reyna, doubtful of Sabrina.

Before she could even respond, Piper squealed in delight and grabbed both her friends arms "Omg, I wonder what your gonna wear" she exclaimed "What am I gonna wear!"

...

"I'm not coming out" grumbled Sabrina from the bathroom

"Please Sabrina, I wanna see!" exclaimed Piper as she slipped into her purple dress with frills on it from the waist down.

"Come on, we are the only ones who are gonna see it" pleaded Reyna as she put on a tight black dress with a lace-up back.

Daphne popped her head into the room "Need help?" The two friends nodded and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Go away Daphne, nothing will make me come out" said Sabrina

"I will tell Robin that you like him" Daphne said as she grinned evilly.

Sabrina opened the door slightly "First, I don't like him-" she growled "and second, you wouldn't."

"Try me" smirked Daphne.

She opened her mouth, about to scream for Puck when Sabrina ran out of the bathroom, jumped on her sister, and covered her mouth.

"Fine!" she exclaimed getting off her sister to show everyone her outfit.

She wore a slim fitting strapless dress. It had a zigzag pattern of blues' and greens'. Her wavy hair fell down her back and the little makeup she had on made her blue eyes sparkle.

Everyone stood there, mouths dropped, staring at Sabrina

"Okay um stop your freaking me out, I know I'm ugly but you don't have to stare." she said

"Ugly!" Daphne exclaimed "YOU LOOK SO HOT"

Piper and Reyna nodded, mouths still open as Daphne chomped down on the palm of her hand.

Sabrina blushed and looked at herself in the mirror "Thanks guys"

"Well, now that we are ready to go, LET'S PARTY!" squealed Piper as she grabbed her white wedges and ran out the room

Reyna followed, laughing at Piper while putting on her dark purple heels

Sabrina frowned as she slipped on the blue pumps everyone had insisted on her wearing, but eventually followed everyone out of the room.

"Ohh this is gonna be so fun!" exclaimed Piper leaping down the stairs

"Be back by 11:30" said Veronica, fixing Sabrina's hair when she got downstairs

"If any boy goes within 10 feet of you, he'll be lucky if he wakes up tomorrow"  
>mumbled Henry, obviously not happy that his daughter was going to a party<p>

Sabrina rolled her eyes and hugged her father

"I shouldn't be the one you guys are worried about, it's Puck" she said loud enough so only her parents would hear. Even her best friends couldn't know about Everafters.

"He can take care of himself sweetie" said Veronica, this time fixing Sabrina's dress

"What, so I can't take care of myself!" barked Sabrina, swatting away her mother's hand

Her parents sighed and let her go before anything else they said would anger her even more.

"Have fun!" called Veronica as she watched her daughter and friends drive off.

**So... what do you guys think? PLEASE review! I really wanna know how it was. Look out for more chapters! If it was too short tell me cause i wasn't sure if i should have added more****.**

**~Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Here is Chapter 2! Just want to say that this chapter is rated kinda like T+ (i don't care if that doesn't exist lol) so I hope you guys are old enough. I forgot to say it before but Puck and Sabrina are about 17-18 years old so like seniors and stuff. Sorry if Sabrina is a little OOC but she does what she does cause she doesn't want to be "boring". Hope the chapter doesn't suck, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Sabrina POV**

I walked into the party. The first thing I noticed was the music. It was so loud the house felt like it was shaking.

Then I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Is that, Sabrina Grimm?" said a girl in a hot pink dress  
>Guys whistled at me and girls looked at me with jealousy.<p>

I could help but blush at all the attention

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" said David, the host of the party. Piper smiled and played with her hair. Reyna rolled her eyes but couldn't help laugh a bit.

"You look really pretty Piper" he said with a smile. She erupted in giggles

"Do you guys mind if I borrow her for a bit?" I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to take her away.

"Well, looks like Piper is gonna have a fun night" said Reyna after she left with David.

I laughed and Reyna walked away to get us some drinks.

"Hey ugly" said an annoying voice behind me

I turned around sharply to see Puck with a smug look on his face. As soon as I turned around, his mouth feel open. He looked like a puppet with a broken mouth.

"Okay fairy boy, you can close your mouth now"

He shook his head but kept on staring. "Sorry, yo-your just fatter than I remembered" he said trying to cover up what just happened.

He totally failed.

"Sure" I said sarcastically

We both turned cherry red and looked down at our shoes.

I looked up to find Puck staring at me. I blushed even more and looked back down.

"Do you wanna go take some shots?" he said, breaking the silence.

I looked at him as if to say _who-do-you-think-I-am__!_ and rolled my eyes

He looked back at me with a frown.

"Lighten up Grimm!" he exclaimed "Your no fun"

Before I could snap back at him a girl in a short, and I mean SHORT, red dress came up to Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Come on Robin, I'm waiting" she said not taking her eyes off me. He looked at me and then walked away with the girl

I felt a pang a sadness but then his words rang through my head again.

_"Your no fun"_

_Am I really boring?_

"Let's drink up!" exclaimed Reyna as she returned with two cups

I jumped at the sound of her voice then took a red cup from her.

_We'll see whose the fun one is, Puck_

I gulped down whatever was in the cup. Reyna just stared at me.

"Well then, now that we had a drink, let's dance!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the party before I could complain.

...

**Puck POV**

"Hey Robin!" I look up from making out with a really hot girl to see my friend Henry calling me

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone "I'm kinda, busy" I eyed the girl giggling up at me.

"Sorry, but they are taking shots, and this person is beating EVERYONE, I heard they even beat your record!" he exclaimed out of breath

I stood up and dropped the girl. She landed with a big thud but got up quickly, gave me a pathetic slap, and walked away. I shrugged and looked back at Henry

"This person beat _my_ record?" I asked, kind of amazed. I'm and Everafter, so I can take more alcohol than most people before getting pretty tipsy.

"Yea, and you'll never guess who it is it's-" large shouts came from the huge crowd behind Henry.

I pushed past him into the crowd. Who even is this?

I was pretty awestruck like seriously, this person beat an Everafter and not just any Everafter, but me, Puck, the Trickster King!

No one beats the almighty Puck, no one!

I finally pushed myself to the front of the crowd to find a guy passed out and a girl across from him taking another shot.

Everyone cheered but I just stood there, mouth hanging open

"_Sabrina?_"

She looked up at me and a big smile spread across her face.

"HEY PUCK" she exclaimed a little too loud. No one seemed to notice "Want some?"

She took another big gulp but this time it was straight from a vodka bottle. She turned around and blasted the music behind her. Everyone crowded around her and started dancing.

I had to push threw the crowd again, but finally found her dancing with two beer bottles in her hands.

"Okay Grimm, I think it's time to go home" I said grabbing the bottles from her hands

She looked at me and pouted

"I'm having so much fun!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air "You don't want to take me home, do you?" she said, batting her eyelashes

"Yes I do now let's go" I sighed grabbing her wrist

She pulled away quickly and grabbed my face in her hands

"Your just jealous cause I'm with all these guys and not paying attention to you!" she exclaimed

I tried to pull away but her grip was hard.

"I'll never forget you" she whispered before kissing me hard on the lips.

I pulled away and grabbed both of her arms

"Okay Grimm, now I know your _really_ drunk, cause you would never do that" I pulled her out of the crowd and toward the door

"Where are you going?" said a voice behind me

I turned around to see Reyna with her hands on her hips and a questioning look on her face.

"Grimm here has kinda gone over board" I said pointing to Sabrina, who was playing with a cup and laughing like crazy

"I think it's time for her to head home."  
>Reyna looked at me again and smiled<p>

"I see how it is, you just want some privacy" she smirked "You two kids have fun now"

I ran out of the party, not caring about what Reyna had said. I shoved Grimm into the car and drove off before she could escape again.

**So...REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS PLEASE. There will probably only be like 2 more chapters? Yea i know sad :( but i have another story coming on its way! **

**~Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been able to do anything because of school! Again, so sorry! But anyways, here is chapter 3! Its not very good. I have decided that for my other stories that I right, I will probably keep Reyna and Piper as Sabrina's friends so I don't keep on having to explain new people. This way you will also get to know the characters more. So this chapter is kinda rated T+. Sorry if Sabrina is OOC, its not really her fault if you read the last chapter! So, enjoy the chapter!**

No POV

"STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYY"

Puck gripped the steering wheel harder

"Shut up Grimm!" he exclaimed as she sang at the top of her lungs

"No! I wanna SING!" she said throwing her arms in the air.

"Fine" he grumbled "Just do it in your head"

Then complete silence filled the car.

Puck looked over to find Sabrina dancing in her seat with her eyes closed tight

He laughed quietly and turned back to the road.

After about 10 minuets of silence, a loud scream came from Sabrina.

Puck jerked the wheel and stomped on the brakes. The car swiveled to a stop

"What the hell!" he shouted brushing his fingers through his hair.

Sabrina looked through her window with wide eyes. Her hand slowly moved to the door handle.

"After Party!" she said with a small squeal

Puck looked at her in confusion "What?" He started to grab for her, but it was too late.

"AFTER PARTY!" she screamed with excitement as she flew out the door and stumbled to the nearest house.

...

Puck finally caught up to her at the door. He tried to grab her hand but she slipped away and walked clumsily inside.

"HELLO everyone!" she slurred

The few people there turned around and shouted some "hi"'s back.

Puck walked over to his friend Mike, still watching Sabrina as he made his way over.

"Is there beer or anything here?" he questioned. Mike shook his head

"Nah, just playing stupid games like spin the bottle." he said "The only good thing is that all the girls are drunk" he laughed.

"Then Sabrina should fit right in" Puck mumbled to himself

"Puck come! Let's play!" Sabrina grabbed his hand and dragged him through the house.

...

Puck POV

I swear Sabrina dragged me through the whole house twice.

We finally reached a closet door with a couple people standing around it.

"What's going on here?" I asked

"We are playing 7 minuets in heaven" said a random guy with a hot blonde drooping over his shoulder, giggling like crazy.

"Oh" I said, looking at Sabrina

She jumped up and down, staring at the door.

After about 5 mins, a couple finally came out of the closet. Both of their hairs were tussled and their clothes were a little messed up.

"Whose next?" said the guy patrolling the door.

A lot of the guys rolled their eyes. It was totally obvious that they thought the game was stupid. They were just in it for the girls.

I waited for one of the pairs to go into the closet, but nothing happened.

"We'll go!" exclaimed an excited voice.

I looked around to see who spoke till I realized I didn't have to look far.

It was Grimm

"She is drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying" I tried to say.

"Hey, all the girls here are drunk." said the guy at the door before opening it

Sabrina giggled wildly and pushed me into the closet.

As soon as the door closed, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's have some fun" she leaned in to kiss me but I pushed away

"Sabrina" I said in a serious tone "I wanna kiss you, but not like this, your not even gonna remember it"

Then it hit me

Your not even gonna remember it

"Wait!" she looked at me as if he didn't have a clue. I rolled my eyes

"Your not gonna remember anything from tonight, so it doesn't matter what I do."

She still looked at me with that empty expression.

"Does this mean we can make out?" she said

I smiled and this time, I leaned in.

**SO HOW WAS IT? Please review! I want to know what was good and what wasn't so I can be a better writer! A new story will be coming out soon! It will contain a lot of magic. REVIEW AND BYE**

**~Sam  
><strong>


End file.
